starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Darth Plagueis/Leyendas
Hola, en mi manera de contribuir a la Star Wars Wiki en español, estoy traduciendo la biografia de Darth Plagueis de la version en ingles, aunque ya estoy por terminar quisiera pedir ayuda si talves hubiera alguien que leyera mi traduccion y corregir si es que hay errores ortogrficos, y tambien ayuda en poner la imagen del personaje, y la informacion basica (Genero, especie, etc) ya que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre como hacerlo. Gracias de antemano y espero una respuesta :D Citas La Venganza de los Sith Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith... *Aquí solo hay una traducción por lo que no hay conflicto de ediciones. 12:32 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Original Subtítulos en México: Primera traducción He became so powerful... *Aquí hay dos traducciones oficiales. La primera fue sustituida por otra igualmente oficial. 12:32 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Original Doblaje en España: Primera traducción Subtítulos en México Did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise? *Aquí hay dos traducciones oficiales de nuevo. La primera fue sustituida por otra igualmente oficial. 12:32 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Original Doblaje en España: Primera traducción Subtítulos en México Ironic... *Aquí hay dos traducciones oficiales de nuevo. La primera fue sustituida por otra igualmente oficial. 12:32 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Original Doblaje en España: Primera traducción Subtítulos en México Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro Tell me what you regard... *Aquí, la traducción oficial fue sustituida por una no oficial. 12:32 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Original Traducción Oficial Alberto Santos Editor: Zeist: Primera traducción Traducción Jedabak You must begin by gaining power... *Aquí, la traducción oficial fue sustituida por una no oficial de nuevo. 12:32 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Original Traducción Oficial Alberto Santos Editor: KSK: Primera traducción Traducción Jedabak Comentarios Jedabak #'He became so powerful':Lo traduje lo más literalmente posible, además el original tenía errores gramaticales, que se pueden corregir con facilidad. Yo la hubiera puesto así: :No coincide con lo que realmente pusiste. El original ya estaba bien y además recuerdo que la palabra "eventualmente" fue de lo que más daño me hizo a la vista.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:44 16 oct 2008 (UTC) :*No, no coincide, por ello lo acabo de retraducir para que quedara más con lo que pusiste. Como dije, la cita original tenía fallas gramaticales, además la palabra eventualmente está en la cita original, y es parte escencial de la misma. ::*Es exactamente así, lo acabo de volver a escuchar del diálogo, no de subtítulos, sino del doblaje, solo cambia "le mató" por "lo mató". Eventualmente según la RAE significa incierta o casualmente.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:38 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ::*Yo personalmente procuro nunca ver nada doblado, pues se pierde muchísima fidelidad. Ayer justamente lo comentaba con KSK, pues las palabras en inglés son más cortas que en español, y los actores de doblaje muy frecuentemente se comen palabras o se cambia el sentido de la frase, pues se tienen que acoplar a los movimientos bucales del actor o actriz original. No dudo que la frase que tú pusiste sea la del doblaje español, pero creo que un doblaje no puede ser la traducción más fiel disponible. Los subtítulos, sin la constricción del tiempo, son más extensos y suelen reproducir con más exactitud los diálogos. Además, el subitulaje por lo general está correctamente escrito, sin faltas gramaticales ni de ortografía, cosa que no ocurre por obvias razones con un doblaje. Personalmente pienso que "eventualmente" lo cortaron en el doblaje porque son 5 sílabas, es una palabra muy larga; sin embargo es pura especulación mía. Repito, no estoy descalificando el doblaje español, pero me parece que los subtítulos son más fieles al guión en el idioma original, sean españoles o mexicanos o de donde sea.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:26 16 oct 2008 (UTC) #'Did you ever':Prácticamente idénticas. Cualquiera puede serlo. #'Ironic':Prácticamente idénticas. Cualquiera puede serlo. #'Tell me what you regard':Idénticas. #'You must begin':Lo traduje lo más literalmente posible, pero si la otra es oficial, pues que esa sea.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 21:21 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Azuleo Yo me encargara de azulaerlo lo mas que se pueda.--Darth Ivan 02:59 29 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Maestro de darth plagueis Perdonen pero tengo una duda,en wikipedia me ponía que el maestro de darth plgueis era un tal "darth pravious",por favor,díganme si eso es verdad o es puro Fanon,muchas gracias.El tío ese 14:34 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Es fanon. La wikipedia en español es de una calidad bastante malita, y en lo que respecta a Star Wars es todavía peor. No le hagas caso a lo que diga, si tienes dudas mejor vete a la Wookieepedia.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 16:37 6 jul 2010 (UTC) "preocupado por la posibilidad de ser reemplazado como el aprendiz de Plagueis, '''eventualmente '''mató al muun mientras dormía." Deberíais vigilar con las traducciones del inglés y hacerlas correctamente. En esta línea "eventually" no es eventualmente porque en español, el uso del término es distinto. No caer en false friends. La frase sería entonces así: "preocupado por la posibilidad de ser reemplazado como el aprendiz de Plagueis, '''finalmente '''mató al muun mientras dormía." Y lo peor es que el artículo esta bloqueado para que nadie altruistamente pueda corregir sus errores de traducción u ortográficos... Sunglace 23:47 31 oct 2010 (UTC) *Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, yo siempre traduzco "eventually" por finalmente. El artículo está desbloqueado y lo puedes editar. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:54 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas *Ya que solemos guiarnos por la Wookieepedia, ¿no debería llamarse "Darth Plagueis" el artículo, en lugar de "Hego Damask"? (aunque sabemos que ese es su nombre real, y el otro es su nombre Sith)----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:27 2 mar 2012 (UTC) *Creo que este artículo debería ser actualizado para continuar siendo AD, ya que si no me equivoco cuando fue nombrado AD aún no había salido la novela Star Wars: Darth Plagueis, que tiene mucha información del personaje.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:27 2 mar 2012 (UTC) :En los días y semanas próximos voy a revisar los ADs para ver si ya están desfasados y eliminarlos de la lista si es necesario. Este artículo obviamente ya no está completo por lo que perderá el estatus de AD. Si después se actualiza se puede re-nominar a AD, y si es aceptado volverá a ser AD.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:54 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Doble ¿2 veces lo mismo?Precedente 08:08 9 abr 2012 (UTC) :¿A qué te refieres?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:30 9 abr 2012 (UTC) A cuando el es maestro--Precedente 00:29 10 abr 2012 (UTC) :¿Qué sucede cuando él es maestro? No comprendo. ¿Te refieres a las dos tablas de sucesión? En la de arriba Plagueis figura como aprendiz Sith de Tenebrous junto con Venamis, el otro aprendiz. En la de abajo Plagueis figura como maestro Sith de Maul y Dooku. Son dos tablas diferentes porque en una Plagueis es aprendiz y en la otra maestro.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:36 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Es en las fotos--Precedente (discusión) 23:40 13 ago 2012 (UTC)